Raphael
Raphael is the hothead of the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles. He previously fought his three brothers in the 6th episode of Death Battle, Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles Battle Royale. He also fought Wolverine of the X-Men in an episode of DBX. Fanon Wiki Ideas So Far * Raphael vs Charizard (Completed) * Raphael vs Drax the Destroyer * Raphael VS. Elektra. * Raphael vs Falco Lombardi (Completed) * Hercule Satan vs Raphael (Abandoned) * Katsuki Bakugou vs. Raphael * Raphael Vs Mileena * Raphael vs Killer Croc (Completed) * Raphael VS Knuckles * Raphael vs Proto Man (Completed) * Raphael vs Riptor * Raphael vs Roy Koopa (Completed) * Raphael vs. Tigress (Completed) * Raphael vs Wolverine (Completed) * Raphael vs Yang Xiao Long With the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles * Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles vs The Animatronics * TMNT vs Battletoads * The Crystal Gems Vs The Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (Completed) * Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles VS Koopa Bros. (Abandoned) * Kakurangers vs TMNT * TMNT vs Koopalings (Completed) * TMNT VS Lego Ninjago (Completed) * TMNT VS RWBY Battle Record Spoiler-Free= WARNING: The following tab will reveal the numbers of wins and losses for the following character. '''Read at your own risk.' |-|Spoiler= '''Battle Record' * Wins: 1 * Losses: 9 * Draws: 0 Possible Opponents * Agent Texas (Red vs Blue) * Buttercup (The Powerpuff Girls) * Drax the Destroyer (Marvel) * Crunch Bandicoot (Crash Bandicoot) * Elektra (Marvel) * Eddy (Ed Edd N Eddy) * Eric Cartman (South Park) * Sasuke Uchiha (Naruto) * Bubsy the Bobcat (Bubsy) * Chucky(Child Play) * Damian Wayne (DC Comics) * Gaz Membrane (Invader Zim) * Eren Jaeger (Attack on Titan) * The Heavy (Team Fortress 2) * Kratos (God of War) * Merrick Baliton (Power Rangers) * Raphael Sorel (Soul Calibur) * Red (Angry Birds) * Rico (Madagascar) * Sans (Undertale) * Superboy (DC Comics) * Vega (Street Fighter) * Weiss Schnee (RWBY) * Blitz (Road Rovers) Death Battle Info (Official) Background *Height: 5'2" *Weight: 180 lbs. *Master of Ninjistu & Sais *Hot-Tempered brawn *Favorite Color: Red Sai *Dagger-like truncheon *Used against swords *Primarily offensive *Traps & controls an opponent's weapons *For stabbing, not slicing Skill Set *Vicious & Brutal *Sai Master *Arguably the toughest of the team *Hot-headed with common fits of rage *Enjoys fighting Death Battle Info (Fanon) Background * 2nd oldest or 3rd youngest of his brothers * The muscle and the most vicious of the team Weapons and Abilities * Master of Sais * Master of Ninjitsu **Taijutsu: The body Technique **Qigong: A holistic system of coordinated body posture and movement, breathing, and meditation used for the purposes of health, spirituality, and martial arts training **Shurikenjustu: The art of using the Shuriken ** Kobudō: "Old Style" Japanese Martial Art **Kayakujustu: The art of gunpowder ** Shinobi-iri: Techniques for stealth and infiltration ** Sui-ren: The art of cooking **Archery: The art of using a bow and arrow **Intonjustu: The disappearing technique Versions * 80's Show * 4Kids Show (2003) * Nickelodeon Show (2012) * Movies * Comics * Others Arsenal * Sais ** Pitchfork-like daggers ** Made for stabbing and trap it's opponent's weapons and disarms them ** It's top points are thinner and more sharper than Leonardo's swords ** Raph can use them to stab and climb on walls and can hold on to vehicles ** Lacks long range and not made for slicing * Trident * Grappling Hook * Ninja stars * Tanto * Katana * Tonfa Feats * Constantly goes one on one with enemies like Slash, Zog, and even Shredder, though usually not for very long * Survived on the streets of New York by himself for 2 months with amnesia * Bested Leo in the 2007 movie (Leo was slightly holding back) and Dark Leo who is more or less stronger and more deadly than normal Leonardo * Eventually Became the Shredder * Knocks back Traag, a Dimension X monster made of Obsidian * Reacted to and dodges lightning from the Mystic Ninjas * Knocked out Alopex with a backhand * Tanked hits from Slash who can cut through steel with his claws * Defeated most of the Foot Clan by himself * Fought and held his own against the Shredder on occasions * Punched Adolf Hitler. Weaknesses * A rebel to his brother Leo, usually because he is jealous of Leonardo's leadership ** When he did briefly become the leader he couldn't handle the stress that came with it * Stubborn and hot-headed * Easily angered and can lose focus * More aggressive and violent than his brothers * Was turned into a vampire by Dracula * Rushes into fights without a plan, usually trying to overpower a foe * May develop tunnel vision when enraged * Formerly suffers from Katsaridaphobia (Fear of Cockroaches) * Sometimes a lone wolf * His sais lacks combat range and it is made for stabbing not slicing Trivia *Raph originally used Tomphas instead of Sai Gallery 87Raphael.jpg|Raphael from the 1987 show. Raph_in_Ninja_Tribunal,_Chi-Empowered.jpg|Raph chi Empowered Ninja Tribunal Dragon_Raph.jpg|Dragon Raph Full Body 2012 Raph.png|Raphael as seen in the modern 2012 cartoon show on Nickelodeon. Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles - Raphael as he appears on the front art cover of the IDW Comics.png|Raphael as he appears on the front art cover of the IDW Comics Raphael's_Sais.jpg Category:Official Death Battle Combatants Category:Angry Combatants Category:Animal Combatants Category:Combatants that can transform Category:Combatants with a rival Category:Combatants with Superhuman Strength Category:Comic Book Characters Category:Completed Profile Category:Dual Wielders Category:Energy Manipulator Category:Fire Manipulators Category:Flight Users Category:Heroes/Heroines Category:Lone Wolf Combatants Category:Male Category:Martial Artist Category:Movie Combatants Category:Mutants Category:Nickelodeon Characters Category:Ninja Category:Rebels Category:Returning Combatants Category:Returning DBX Combatants Category:Sai Wielders Category:Superheroes Category:Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles characters Category:Teenagers Category:TV combatants Category:US Combatants Category:Vigilante Combatants Category:Warrior Category:Injustice characters